Year by Year
by SuperWhoLockianGuy
Summary: Just a short George/Hermione Drabble through the years of their lives.


A/N I do not own Harry Potter and never will. Also Hermione is total OOC

Hermione had become very good friends in Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. She absolutely loved his pranks and jokes. In her 3rd she started to have feelings for George and that's when the pains started in her chest one day after they had hung out by the lake.

'Bye Mi see you in the common room later. I have a special surprise for you.' George said smiling at me with his gorgeous smile. He then walked away as I watched him walk back up to the castle. I noticed as he got further and further away my chest started to hurt more and more. Once he was out of sight the pain was so bad it felt like I was going to pass out from all the pressure… until I did.

*

*  
I woke up in a hospital bed with Dumbledore sitting next to me looking at me as if he was waiting for me to wake up. Worry etched his face.

'Professor are you okay…you seem…I don't know… worried about something.' I said as I felt a pain in my chest start up but only a little.

'Yes Hermione. Um I need to tell you something. You know the chest pains you have been having lately well I know why you are having them. You… you are um a veela.'

My head started to hurt as I took in the information. 'I am a what?!' I cried out making my head throb even more. He then repeated himself once again.

'Well Hermione veela's have this pain when they are away from their soul mate. We knew you were a veela and your parents are adoptive parents and knew you were a veela from the start. I then put charms so the veela side would not come out. Well last week I took it off hoping you would be okay. Well see you found your soul mate and that's why your chest aches, you were away from him…or her whichever you prefer.' I shook my head telling him I like boys and then thought for a moment. _I only have my pains when I am away from George, then when he is around I feel perfectly fine. Wait, that means he is my soul mate._

'I know your soul mate is George Weasley. I promise I won't tell him anything about you being a veela or that he is your soul mate.' Dumbledore whispered to me then getting up and walking out of the infirmary.

It has been 2 years since I found out I was a veela and only George has known about it. It was fifth year and my O.W.L.S results were just coming in when George came into the common room.

'Hey um…Hermione…could I talk to you for a moment please I have a very important question to ask you.' He looked nervous, I shook my head and got up from the couch and we both walked out of the common room down to the lake.

'So what's your question Georgie?' I asked with a smile on my face looking like an idiot. 'Well see we have been friends for a while and I sort of figured some things out in the past few years being friends with you.' He said looking even more nervous than before._ He is going to ask me out!_ I tried to act calm as I said, 'So…'

'Well I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date this weekend when we go out to Hogsmeade.'

'George I would love to go out on a date with you.' I said with a smile as we then headed back up to the common room.

On the way there I noticed my hand slip into his and we held hands all the way back to the common room.

The second war was over, Voldemort was defeated my best friend died, George my fiancé is a wreck, and my wedding is in 2 weeks. I quickly got up to take a shower as the burrow was still silent and took a quick shower changing into my clothes and heading off to WWW to work for the day. I have been working at WW since I got out of school and have been ever since. It doesn't feel normal without Lee or Fred. Lee is working at Zonko's and has been ever since we bought him out and Fred left us during the war from a broken wall.

I sat at the cash register as customers came in and I rang up their gizmos and pranks and jokes. I felt somebodies around wrap around me and turned to see George smiling. He planted a kiss on my cheek.

'I'll take the register you go and rest for now I can see that you're tired.' George said looking into my eyes looking so gorgeous like always. I then headed up stairs and quickly passed out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**Epilogue**

I stood there with my husband George Weasley as we both watched our two kids, twins, board the Hogwarts express for their first year at Hogwarts.

'Bye Rosie! Bye Fred!' I called out towards the two kids waving out the window as the train started to move.

**THE END (:**


End file.
